Wenn ein Traum dein Leben bestimmt
by Salazar Sly
Summary: Harry hörte bis jetzt immer auf seinen Instinkt, seine innere Stimme. Das war immer die beste Entscheidung. Aber in letzter Zeit drängt sie ihn, etwas Schwerwiegendes zu tun. Etwas woran ihn sein Verstand zweifeln lässt. Eine Zeitreise...  Slash!
1. Prolog

**Wenn ein Traum dein Leben bestimmt**

**Titel:** Wenn ein Traum dein Leben bestimmt

**Autor:** Salazar Sly

**Genre: **Mystery, Romanze

**Paring:** wird noch nicht verraten

**Raiting:** P16 Slash

**Warnings: **Magische Wesen, Slash!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Post:** Die Bücher werden von mir zum größten Teil ignoriert. Die Story spielt nach dem sechsten Schuljahr. Dumbledore ist nicht tot, Snape ist noch an der Schule und es gibt keine Horkruxe. (für die Story größtenteils irrelevant)

**Inhalt:** Harry hörte bis jetzt immer auf seinen Instinkt, seine Innere Stimme. Das war bis jetzt immer die beste Entscheidung, denn sie hat ihm in mach schwieriger Situation den Hals gerettet. Aber in letzter Zeit drängt sie ihn, etwas zu tun. Etwas Schwerwiegendes, das alles verändern könnte. Etwas woran ihn sein Verstand zweifelt lässt. Eine Zeitreise...

So, nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Prolog**

Die zweite Woche der Sommerferien war angebrochen. Ein schwarz haariger Junge mit einer unverkennbaren Narbe auf der Stirn saß in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 und dachte nach. Harry fragte sich, warum er sich seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres so merkwürdig fühlte. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Als ob etwas nicht stimmen würde. Und damit war nicht Voldemorts steigende Macht gemeint! Das sagte ihm sein Instinkt. Er hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl nicht hier her zu gehören, ja noch nicht mal in diese Zeit! Nur was sollte er machen? Er saß hier noch bis zu seinem 17. Geburtstag fest. Erst dann dürfte er endlich zaubern. Aber er schwor sich der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Seine Tante schrie von unten, er solle in die Küche kommen und Essen machen. Die Dursleys waren relativ ruhig diesen Sommer. Als ob sie wüssten dass Harry so leicht nichts mehr schocken würde. So war das Mittagessen kochen und den Garten pflegen seine einzigen Aufgaben. Konnte aber auch dran liegen, dass er seinen Verwandten mitgeteilt hatte, dass er in wenigen Wochen zaubern dürfte. Ihm war es egal solange er nur in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte. Also stiefelte er runter in die Küche und machte einen Eintopf. Der ihm auch recht gut gelang. Harry war zufrieden, da sollte Snape nochmal sagen er könnte keine Zaubertränke brauen. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, wenn er die ganze Zeit von anderen sabotiert wurde und der Mann ihn sowieso nicht leiden konnte. Der würde ihm ja nicht mal glauben wenn er Veritaserum schlucken würde.

Er rief die Dursleys zum Essen und verkrümelte sich wieder nach oben. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Er war nur hundemüde, da er in der letzten Nacht einen Albtraum hatte und dadurch nicht wirklich erholt war. Also legte er sich wieder ins Bett und schlief relativ schnell ein. Und hatte einen sehr interessanten Traum...


	2. Der Traum

**Kapitel 1 – Der Traum**

#Traum Anfang#

Harry stand einem Jungen ungefähr in seinem Alter gegenüber. Er war um die 1,90 m groß, hatte schulterlange, schwarze Haare mit roten Stränchen. Er war recht gut gebaut, war ziemlich blass und hatte genau die passende Menge Muskeln. Nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig. Er sah sehr gut aus.

Harry fand ihn trotzdem unheimlich, er erinnerte schwach an Voldemort. Der hatte ja auch, genau wie der Junge blutrote Augen. Andererseits, er kam ihm auch seltsam bekannt vor. Als würde er ihn schon sein Leben lang kennen. Zudem kam ihm dass alles ziemlich real vor, obwohl er sich eigentlich sicher war nur zu träumen.

Der Junge grinste ihn an, dabei fiel Harrys Blick sofort auf die spitzen Zähne seines Gegenübers. Harry wich leicht zurück und schon verschwand das Grinsen. Dafür lächelte er nur noch etwas traurig und schon sah er gar nicht mehr so unheimlich aus. Nur die Tatsache, dass Harry wusste das er einem Vampir gegenüber stand, rief ihn zur Vorsicht.

Andererseits war er bis jetzt nicht angegriffen worden, also versuchte Harry zumindest ewas entspannt zu wirken, auch wenn dem nicht so war.

Der Junge sagte nach einigen Minuten stummen Betrachtens: "Hallo Harry. Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Du musst wissen, ich könnte dir nicht mal etwas tun, selbst wenn ich es wollte."

"Wer bist du? Ist dass hier real? Es kommt mir nämlich so vor. Und was meinst du damit, du könntest mir nichts tun?" platzte Harry auch gleich los, nachdem er sich wider gefangen hatte. Er war halt von Natur aus neugierig, außerdem lagen seine Nerven schob fast blank. Der Druck den Voldemort auf ihn ausübte und die Albträume in der letzten Zeit taten ihr übriges.

Doch die Antwort schockte ihn dann doch.

"Gut das du gleich zum Punkt kommt. Kurz gesagt: Ich bin Du! Oder jedenfalls ein Teil von dir. Deswegen kann ich dir nichts tun. Ich würde mich ja selbst verletzen! Ich habe aber keinen Namen. Nach deiner Umwandlung sind wir dann für immer verbunden. Oh! Und zu deiner nächsten Frage, wir sind hier in deiner Seelenkammer. Also ist das alles hier auf eine gewisse Art wircklich real."

Jetzt war Harry erst recht verwirrt. Häh? Wie jetzt, Er ist Ich? Und er war in seiner Seelenkammer? Wow! Davon hatte er schon gelesen. Da erst fiel ihm etwas auf.

"Umwandlung?"

"Ja natürlich, wie dir schon aufgefallen sein dürfte bin ich ein Vampir. Aber keiner von der blutrünstigen, animalischen Sorte. Ich hab dich aufgesucht um mit dir darüber zu reden, was an sich nicht besonders oft vorkommt. Normalerweise wächst jedes Magische Wesen mit dem Wissen über seine innere Kreatur auf. Sie leben praktisch miteinander. Das ist bei uns nicht der Fall gewesen, aber dazu später. Du wirst dich an deinem 17. Geburtstag in einen geborenen Vampir umwandeln, denn das bist du schon immer gewesen. Unsere Eltern waren oder sind ja auch Vampire."

"Moment, mir hat nie jemand gesagt, dass die Potters Vampire waren." unterbrach Harry ihn.

Und schon kam der nächste Schock: "Oh, das weißt du ja gar nicht! Also noch etwas was ich dir erklären muss. Die Potters sind oder waren nicht unsere Eltern. Sie haben uns nur adoptiert. Wie genau wir zu ihnen gekommen sind weiß ich nicht, nur dass sie definitiv nicht unsere leiblichen Eltern sind. Leider kenn ich die Namen unserer richtigen Eltern nicht."

Harry fand es merkwürdig, aber er akzeptierte diese Tatsache ziemlich schnell. Wiederum als hätte er es schon immer gewusst. Nur was sollte er jetzt machen? Wenn er nicht das Kind von Lily Evans und James Potter war, dann war er auch nicht mit den Dursleys verwandt. Also war der Blutschutz nicht vorhanden. Das hieße widerum, dass Voldemort jederzeit hereinspazieren konnte. Er musste unbedingt aus dem Ligusterweg verschwinden und eine vorläufige, sichere Bleibe finden, bis er wusste was er jetzt machen soll.

"Hey Harry, noch jemand zuhause?"

"Was? Ja, ich war nur in Gedanken. Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

"Wie? Keine Erwiederung auf die Tatsache, dass du nicht mit deinen angeblichen Eltern verwandt bist? Also ich hätte jetzt einen Wutausbruch oder wenigstens einen kleinen Tränenausbruch erwartet. Aber nein der Herr. Der fragt ja nur wies jetzt weiter geht." sagte der Vampir sarkastisch.

"Es bringt mir doch nichts wenn ich jetzt ausraste. Ich hab grad größere Probleme als diese Elternfrage. Außerdem hab ich James und Lily nie wirklich kennen gelernt.

Ich überlege grad wo wir untertauchen sollen, denn ich hab keine Lust von Voldemort erwischt zu werden. Oder vom Phönixorden. Dumbledore würde warscheinlich sonst was mit mir machen, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich ein Vampir, also ein dunkles Wesen bin. Nee, nee. Das ist ne Sache die ich allein regeln muss."

"Und was ist mit deinen Freunden?", fragte der namenlose Junge nur.

"Meinst du Ron und Hermine? Die stehen doch voll und ganz hinter dem alten Wicht! Sie haben mir in letzter Zeit auch nicht viel geschrieben. Wenn doch, dann nur um mir zu sagen, dass ich auf mich aufpassen soll, da ich ja noch Voldemort vernichten muss. Die Zaubererwelt würde es ja nicht verkraften, sollte ich ohne diese Aufgabe erfüllt zu haben, aus ihrem Leben ausscheiden. So viel zum Thema Freunde."

Harry würde immer wütender. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm schon eine ganze Weile, dass die Beiden keine echten Freunde waren. Genau so wie Dumbledore nicht wirklich um sein Wohlergehen besorgt war. Denn eins wusste Harry ganz genau, nämlich dass dieser nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil handelte. Das war ihm im letzten Schuljahr und vor allem nach Sirius Tod und seinem Ausraster gegenüber dem Direktor klar geworden.

Er hatte angefangen, nach zu denken und dabei fiehlen ihm nach und nach viele Kleinigkeiten auf. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass sein erster Hogwartsbiref an den Schrank unter der Treppe addressiert war. Er wusste also von seinem "Zimmer"! Oder das er als Minderjähriger am Trimagischen Tunier teilnehmen musste. Denn mal erlich! Was hätte der Kelch schon tun können, wenn er nicht mitmachen würde? "Die Auswahl ist verbindlich"! So ein Quatsch! Außerdem hatte er ihm die Sache mit der Prophezeiung verschwiegen. Auch wenn Harry an der Echtheit eben dieser zweifelte. Also wirklich! Die hatte eine Spinnerin - und das bestimmt nicht im nüchternen Zustand - prophezeit. Da konnte doch niemand mit gesundem Menschenverstand dran glauben.

"Hallo! Innerer Vampir an Harry! Wie wärs damit, wenn du mir endlich mal deine komplette Aufmerksamkeit schenken würdest? Ich hab nur diese Nacht Zeit dir alles beizubringen damit du überlebst." sagte ein leicht genervtes inneres Wesen, nachdem er sein Gegenüber wieder ins hier und jetzt gezogen hatte.

"Entschuldige!" gab Harry schnell kein bei. Er wollte seinen inneres Wesen nicht einfach ignorieren. Nur ließen die ganzen neuen Informationen seinen Kopf schwirren und er fand es schwierig sich zu konzentrieren.

Damit konnte der Vampir endlich anfangen, Harry alles zu lehren, was notwendig war um da draußen zu überleben und unerkannt zu bleiben. Er lehrte ihn sogar, wie er die Kontrollzaber auf seinem Zauberstab lösen konnte und brachte ihm Handmagie bei.

Harry gab seinem Vamir zwischen zeitlich den Namen Darrien, da es ihm zu blöd wurde immer "He Du" zu sagen. Darrien war damit auch einverstanden und glücklich etwas so wertvolles wie einen Namen zu haben.

Als Abschluss meinte Darrien dann: "Das war dann alles. Ich denke es ist am besten wenn du aus disem Haus hier verschwindest. Ich habe dir noch nichts darüber gesagt, weil ich deine komplette Aufmerksamkeit brauchte und keine Lust hatte einen Wutausbruch hervor zu rufen, aber du hattest bis gestern noch eine ziemlich starke weißmagische Blokade auf dir und deiner Magie liegen. Das hat auch deine Albträume in letzter Zeit ausgelöst. Sie hat sich zu deinem Glück gestern Nacht gelöst, denn sie hätte dich mit der Zeit umgebracht. Deswegen konnte ich erst jetzt mit dir reden, ich wurde dadurch auch gebannt. Jetzt liegt nur noch eine Illusion auf dir, aber die kannst du nach dem du aufgewacht bist mit einem kleinen Gedanken lösen. Und bevor du fragst, ich weiß nicht wer den Bann und die Illusion über dich gesprochen hat. Aber ich glaube Dubles hat damit was zu tun."

Harry dachte sich schon so was in der Richtung. Jedenfalls war die Sache mit der Illusion klar gewesen. Wenn er nicht der Sohn von James Potter war, konnte er ja schlecht wie sein Double aussehen. ´Ich wede sie lösen wenn ich hier verschwinde.´ dachte sich Harry. Denn es wäre auf jeden Fall einfacher mit einem "fremden" Gesicht unterzutauchen. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage wie er überhaupt zu den Potters gekommen ist. Aber das würde er auch noch herausfinden.

Er wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Harry, es wird Zeit. Wenn du jetzt gleich aufwachst, dann nimm zu aller erst die Zauber von deinem Zauberstab - auch wenn du jetzt Handmagie beherrschst - und dann die Illusion von dir. Geh zu Gringotts und trete dein Erbe an. Mach am besten einen Magischen Erbschaftstest, du weißt ja nicht mit wem du alles verwandt bist. Beides kannst du als Vampir schon mit 16 Jahren. Die Kobolde werden es bemerken. Aber keine Sorge, sie werden dich nicht verraten. Ab da bist du auf dich allein gestellt. Ich habe dich alles gelehrt was ich dich lehren konnte. Vergiss nicht, ich bin immer bei dir, denn wir sind EINS!"

#Traum Ende#


	3. Nachtwanderung

**Kapitel 2 – Nachtwanderung**

Harry fuhr mit einem Ruck aus seinen Kissen. Er erinnerte sich an seine Unterhaltung mit Darrien, seinem inneren Vampir. Kurz fragte er sich, ob das alles nicht doch nur ein einfacher Traum gewesen ist. Ein sehr realistischer zwar, aber soll schon vorkommen. Nach der Sache mit Sirius war er sowieso skeptisch gegenüber jeglichen Offenbarungen oder Visionen in seinen Träumen.

Aber es gab ja eine Möglichkeit die Echtheit des Traums zu überprüfen. Er musste schließlich nur die Illusion lösen.

Er war schon fast beim Spiegel im Bad angekommen, als ihm Darriens Worte einfiehlen. Erst der Zauberstab, dann das Aussehen. Er sollte sich schließlich richtig verteidigen können, sollte er unverhofft angegriffen werden. Das konnte er nun zwar auch mit seiner Handmagie, aber die sollte er vielleicht erst trainieren bevor er sie im Kapf einsetzte. Außerdem sollte er vielleicht erst hier verschwinden, bevor er die Illusion löste. Er konnte schließlich beobachtet werden, wie er in seiner neuen Gestallt das Haus verlässt und dann wäre seine "Tarnung" aufgeflogen, bevor sie überhaupt zum Einsatz käme.

Grummelnd machte sich Harry also zurück in sein Zimmer um den Kontollzauber von seinem Zauberstab zu nehmen, den er in seinem Eifer auf dem Schreibtisch vergessen hatte. War schon allein ein Wunder, dass er den in seinem Zimmer behalten dürfte, genauso wie seine anderen Sachen. Er würde aber den Teufel tun und sich beschwären. Machte es doch seine Flucht um so einiges leichter damit, dass er nicht auch noch das Schloß am Schrank unter der Treppe mit einer Sicherheitsnadel knacken musste und das Risiko dabei von Vernon erwischt zu werden umgehen konnte. Verschwinden würde er auf alle Fälle. Wenn auch nur um Dumbles zu ärgern, weil er ihn dann wieder einfangen müsste.

Als auf dem Weg zum Schreibtisch sein Blick auf den alten Wecker fiel, den er gnädig wie die Dursleys nunmal waren behalten dürfte, sah er dass es kurz vor drei Uhr Nachts war. Naja, vielleicht waren seine Beobachter bzw. Aufpasser ja zu müde um sein Verschwinden zu bemerken? Er hoffte es. Wenn nicht, war es bestimmt nicht so schwer ihnen zu entwischen. Denn er war nach dem verschlafenen Tag Fitt wie ein Turnschuh.

Es wunderte ihn, dass seine "Verwandten" ihn hatten schlafen lassen, aber vielleicht war er auch nur zu müde gewesen, um aufzuwachen und sie hatten jegliche Weckversuche aufgegeben. Harry musste grinsen. Das stelle er sich lustig vor, wie die Dursleys sich heiser schrien und er einfach seelenruhig weiterschlief. Denn gerüttelt hatten sie ihn bestimmt nicht. Tatsächlich hatten sie ihn diesen Sommer nicht ein einziges mal angefasst, als hätte er eine ansteckende Krankheit. Nichtmal Dudley hatte es gewagt. Der hatte zu viel Angst, nachdem Harry ihm am Anfang der Sommerferien gedroht hatte ihn zu verhexen, sollte er ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Aber es war ihm egal. Hatte er doch endlich ein wenig Ruhe in diesem Haus.

_Na dann mal los!_ Harry hielt eine Hand über seinen Zauberstab und sprach den langen komplizierten Zauber den Darrien ihm beigebracht hatte. Wenigstens wurde Handmagie nicht vom Ministerium registriert. Der Zauberstab leuchtete kurz strahlend weiß. Harry war sich nicht sicher ob es geklappt hatte, wollte aber erst seine wichtigsten Sachen packen, bevor er es ausprobierte.

Denn wenn es nicht geklappt hatte, würde sich ziemlich schnell das Ministerium wegen "Zauberei Minderjähriger" melden und kommen, um ihn Hogwarts zu verweisen und um seinen Zauberstab zu zerbrechen. Er musste also bereit zur Flucht sein. Sollte es wieder erwarten doch geklappt haben war es ja nicht schlecht schonmal gepackt zu haben. Außerdem war es dann die Bestätigung, dass sein Traum wirklich real gewesen war. Er konnte sich nämlich nicht erinnern, davor je Handmagie beherrscht zu haben.

Also machte Harry sich dran seine Sachen zu packen. Dabei nahm er nicht sehr viel mit. Er steckte lediglich seinen Tarnumhang, die Karte der Rumtreiber, den Gringottsschlüssel zu seinem Verlies und einen seiner Schulumhänge ein. Diesen würde er erst überziehen, wenn er es geschafft hatte unbemerkt aus dem Ligusterweg zu verschwinden. Ohne Umhang konnte man im Falle einer Verfolgung schneller rennen! Außerdem auch das Fotoalbum, das Hagrid ihm geschenkt hatte. Darauf waren zwar nicht seine wahren Eltern zu sehen, aber er fand es richtig es mitzunehmen.

Dann nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab und überlegte, an was er ihn ausprobieren konnte. Kurze Zeit später breitete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er würde sich an Petunias Heiligtum auslassen. Also schlich er sich in die Küche, bewusst die zweitletzte knarrende Treppenstufe überspringend und machte sich erstmal ein Bild der Lage. Die Küche war penibel sauber und aufgeräumt. Nicht ein Staubkorn, nicht ein Wasserfleck war zu finden. Zeit das zu ändern! Mit einem "Aquamenti" setzte er die komplette Küche unter Wasser. Petunia würde ausrasten. Und Vernon wegen den Reperaturkosten durch den entstandenen Wasserschaden. Und Dumbledore erst, wenn er herausfand was sein "Goldjunge" schon wieder angestellt hatte. Oh ja, da kam Freude auf!

Jetzt hieß es abwarten. Harry wartete eine knappe halbe Stunde, bis er entschied das es wirklich geklappt hatte. Das Ministerium hatte nichts von seiner kleinen Verschandelung mitbekommen. Also konnte er getrost abhauen. Aber erst ließ er seine Magie die nähere Umgebung abtasten, ob da vielleicht jemand auf ihn wartete. Sein Scan registrierte eine Person im Garten von Nr. 7, also lege er erstmal den Tarnumhang über und schlich sich aus der Hintertüre.

Es interessierte ihn nicht welchem der beiden Orden die Person angehörte und er hatte auch nicht vor, es heraus zu finden. Alles was ihn interessierte war soviel Raum zwischen ihn und den Ligusterweg zu bringen wie möglich. Harry schlich sich mehrere Straße entlang, bis er sicher war das ihn um diese Uhrzeit niemand hier erwartete oder ihm auflauerte, zog seinen Schulumhang über und teleportierte sich nach London, in die Nähe des Tropfenden Kessel in eine kleine Seitengasse. Er hatte schließlich keine Apparierlizenz und konnte auch gar nicht apparieren. Aber teleportieren, das konnte er. War es doch eins der Dinge, die Darrien ihm beigebracht hatte.

Er konzentrierte sich auf eine kleine Seitengasse in der Nähe des Pubs und verschwand aus dem Ligusterweg und wart dort nimmermehr gesehen.

Harry dachte sich nur noch Eins:

"Nächste Station: Gringotts!"


	4. Gringotts

**Kapitel 3 - Gringotts**

Harry kam wie geplant in einer Seitengasse in der Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels an. Was aber nicht geplant war, das es hier so laut war. Was zum Teufel war hier los? Es war bald vier Uhr nachts. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Also lugte er um die Ecke zur Straße in der der Pub sich befand. Und wurde fast von einem Fluch getroffen.

`Na toll, jetzt bin ich mitten in einem Kampf gelandet. Scheint mir ein Todesserangriff zu sein. Das erklärt auch, warum im Ligusterweg nur EINE Person auf der Lauer lag.´ Er hatte sich schon gewundert. Aber der Orden und die Todesser waren ja hier beschäftigt. Ein paar Auroren konnte Harry auch ausmachen. ´Das Ministerium griff also auch endlich ein. Aber musste das ausgerechnet heute Abend sein? So ein Mist´, dachte sich Harry. Er wusste doch, dass heute Nacht noch etwas passieren musste. Die Fluch war zu einfach gewesen.

Er hatte aber auch keine Lust zu warten, bis der Kampf vorbei war. Man würde ihn bestimmt irgendwann entdecken. Und darauf konnte er getrost verzichten. `Warum bin ich auch nicht gleich in die Winkelgasse teleportiert? Aber da dürfte jetzt gerade die Hölle los sein, auch um diese Uhrzeit.` Also blieb ihm eigentlich nur noch die Nokturngasse. Es behagte ihm zwar nicht wirklich, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig.

`Jetzt reiß dich zusammen Harry. Du als Vampir solltest keine Angst vor einer Schwarzmagier-Gasse gaben. Du bist selbst ein Dunkles Wesen. Zeig ihnen wer der Boss ist´, machte Harry sich Mut. ´Wie hieß der Laden noch, indem er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr ausversehen gelandet war? Borgin & Burke´s, das wars!´ Harry zog sich seine Umhangkapuze über den Kopf und konzentrierte sich darauf, vor dem Laden aufzutauchen. Es war ihm egal, ob ihn jemand sehen würde. Die Leute dort würden sowieso keine Fragen stellen.

Als er dann in der Nokturngasse auftauchte, stellte sich heraus, dass um vier Uhr nachts, bzw. morgens hier wirklich wenig los war. Auch mit einem Todesserangriff in der Nähe. Zwei Betrunkene, die im Hauseingang ein paar Meter weiter lagen, waren die einzigen Personen die Harry hier ausmachen konnte. Jetzt musste er hier nur wieder herausfinden. Er erinnerte sich schwach, dass Hagrid damals von der rechten Seite herkam. Also machte Harry sich auf nach rechts.

Und er sollte Recht behalten. Kurze Zeit später stand er schon zwischen dem Eingang zur Nokturngasse und der Winkelgasse. Jetzt musste er nur noch aufpassen, dass er auf den wenigen Metern zur Zaubererbank nicht doch noch gesehen wurde. Aber seine Sorgen waren grundlos. Niemand achtete auf ihn. Er kam also ohne weitere Probleme in Gringotts an, nur um sich misstrauischen Kobolden gegenüber zu sehen. Es war schon ja ungewöhnlich, um diese Urzeit einen Kunden empfangen zu dürfen, auch wenn die Bank rund um die Uhr geöffnet hatte.

„Ähm, guten Morgen!" machte Harry den Kobold hinter dem ersten Schalter auf sich aufmerksam. Er war zur Zeit der einzige Kunde, also konnte er gefahrlos die Kapuze abnehmen. „Ich habe Erbschaftsangelegenheiten zu klären. An wen muss ich mich denn da wenden?" fragte Harry freundlich.

Der Kobold musterte ihn kurz prüfend und schien etwas an ihm zu erkennen. „Einen Moment bitte." Und schon verschwand der Kobold hinter einer auf Hochglanz polierten Türe. Als er wieder kam sagte er nur: „Bitte folgen Sie mir, Mister Potter. Der Bankdirektor möchte mit Ihnen sprechen." und nahm wieder Kurs auf die Türe auf.

Harry folgte ihm schnell und fragte sich nebenbei, warum er zum Direktor sollte. Gab es Probleme mit seinem Verlies? Oder war es die Angelegenheit mit seinem Vampir? Sein Gefühl verriet ihm, dass das hier mit Sicherheit länger dauern würde, als er ursprünglich geplant hatte.

Er wurde hereingebeten und fand sich unversehens einem ihm bekannten Kobold gegenüber. Dieser sprach auch sogleich: „Guten Morgen Mister Potter. Mein Name ist -"

„Mister Griphook! Schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte!" wurde er von einem jetzt verlegenen Harry unterbrochen, der daraufhin seinen Blick vor dem sprachlosen Griphook senkte. Warum musste sein Mundwerk auch immer schneller als sein Gehirn sein? Hoffentlich änderte sich das mit der Umwandlung. Das brachte ihn immer in so peinliche Situationen.

„Sie erinnern sich an mich?" Der Kobold schien ganz erstaunt zu sein.

„Natürlich, sollte ich denn nicht?" Jetzt war es an Harry, verwirrt zu sein.

„Sie sind doch Mister Griphook, oder?" fragte Harry leicht verunsichert.

„Ja natürlich bin ich das. Ich bin nur erstaunt, dass Sie sich an mich, geschweige denn an meinen Namen erinnern. Das kommt bei uns Kobolden, gegenüber Menschen, nicht sehr häufig vor. Die Meisten interessieren sich nicht für uns oder unsere Rechte. Es ist aber schön, das es ab und zu auch eine Ausnahme der Regel gibt!" Harry bekam etwas, das er als ein Lächeln interpretierte, geschenkt. Dann wurde der Kobold wieder ernst.

„Aber jetzt zu Ihnen. Sie sind bestimmt hier um Ihr Erbe anzutreten. Da wir wissen, dass sie ein Vampir sind, wird das auch kein Problem darstellen. Sie wundern sich bestimmt, warum Sie gerade zu mir kommen sollten. Uns ist etwas bezüglich der Unterlagen über den Zugriff auf Ihr Schulverlies aufgefallen. Mister Dumbledore konnte in den letzten Jahren immer wieder Geld von eben diesem abheben, aufgrund eines Fehlers unsererseits. Dafür möchte ich mich hiermit in aller Form entschuldigen.

Sie fragen sich sicher, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Nun, er brachte uns, kurz nach dem dem Fall des Dunkeln Lords vor ca. 16 Jahren ein Dokument, dass ihn als Ihren Vormund aus wies. Der damalig Dienst habende Kobold bestätigte jegliche Zugriffe auf Ihre Verliese durch Dumbledore, ohne das Dokument allzu genau zu prüfen.

Bei der Überprüfung Ihrer Akte vor einigen Wochen fiel uns dann auf, dass die Unterschrift von Mister Sirius Orion Black - ihrem ursprünglichen Vormund - auf diesem Dokument fehlt. Das heißt Mister Dumbledore war nie Ihr Vormund sondern Mister Black, und hatte damit nie das Recht auf Ihre Verliese zuzugreifen.

Auch wenn sich sein Zugriff auf das Schulverlies beschränkte, denn Ihre anderen Verliese stehen alle unter Blutschutz. Trotzdem konnte er immer noch genug Geld abheben und an verschiedene Familien weiter transferieren. Darunter die Familie Granger, die Familie Weasley und an ein Verlies eines sogenannten Orden des Phönix. Wir haben diesen Fehler bereits behoben und werden in den nächsten Tagen alles, von Mister Dumbledore abgehobene Gold, zurück transferieren."

Harry hatte diesen Ausführungen sprachlos gelauscht. Man erfuhr schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass man von seinem Schuldirektor beklaut wurde, seit man gerade krabbeln konnte. Und dann auch, dass seine Freunde anscheinend dafür bezahlt wurden, mir ihm befreundet zu sein. Er hätte damals Malfoys Hand annehmen sollen. Der wäre wenigstens nicht hinter seinem Geld her gewesen. Seine Familie hatte nämlich bestimmt selbst genug Geld.

„Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an. So etwas sollte zwar nicht, kann aber immer mal passieren. Es war ja nicht genau Ihre Schuld. Und es ist mir ja kein dauerhafter Schaden entstanden. Also vergessen wir die ganze Angelegenheit, sobald alles wieder zurück transferiert wurde. Eine Frage, was meinen Sie mir Verliesen? Mir ist nur das eine besagte Schulverlies bekannt."

„Vielen Dank dafür, dass Sie unsere Entschuldigung annehmen Mister Potter. Zu Ihrer Frage: Nun, Sie besitzen mehr als dieses Verlies, sollten aber erst mit Annahme des Erbes auf die anderen Verliese Zugriff erhalten.

Und da fällt mir noch etwas ein! Wir haben auch noch Transaktionen AUF Ihr Konto feststellen können. Sie kommen von einer Firma namens „Wealeys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", und werden Ihnen jeden Monat überwiesen." unterbrach Griphook seine Gedanken.

Jetzt war Harry dann doch etwas erleichtert. Er hatte schon geglaubt, dass alle Wealeys nur mit ihm gespielt hatten. Zum Glück waren wenigsten die Zwillinge wahre Freunde. Er konnte sich auch denken, dass diese nichts von dem Gold wissen, das Dumbledore immer ihrer Familie überwiesen hatte. Das hätten sie ihm nämlich mitgeteilt.

„OK, da das geklärt ist, nun zu Ihrem eigentlichen Erscheinen. Wie kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?" Fragte ihn der Kobold.

„Ähm, ja. Ich wollte eigentlich einen Magischen Erbschaftstest machen, wenn das möglich wäre. Ein Freund hat mir dazu geraten. Und ich dachte, warum nicht?" Harry war zwar nicht ganz wohl dabei den Kobold an zu lügen, aber er war der Meinung, das wirkliche Warum ginge nur ihn allein etwas an.

Der Kobold schien zwar etwas zu bemerken, unterließ aber jedes Kommentar. „Natürlich, warten Sie einen Moment, bis ich alles dafür zusammen habe." Griphook verschwand und kam nach ca. fünf Minuten mit einer kleinen Fiole eines lilanen Zaubertranks und einem merkwürdig glänzenden Stück Pergament zurück.

„Also, Mister Potter. Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte: Auf dieses Pergament müssen genau sieben Tropfen Ihres Blutes getropft werden." Damit reichte der Bankdirektor ihm einen kleinen Dolch über den Schreibtisch. Harry nahm ihn und schnitt sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in den linken Daumen und ließ, wie verlangt, sieben Tropfen Blut auf das glänzende Pergament tropfen. Danach gab er den Dolch wieder an den Kobold zurück. Nun kippte dieser den Zaubertrank über dem Blatt aus und sprach ein paar Worte in seiner Sprache. Das Pergament leuchtete kurz auf und rollte sich zusammen.

„Nun müssen wir noch um die zehn Minuten warten bis das Ergebnis feststeht. Darf ich Ihnen in der Zwischen Zeit etwas zu trinken anbieten? Einen Tee vielleicht?"

Harry bejahte und bekam einen Pfefferminztee gereicht. Als die zehn Minuten vorbei waren, leuchtete die Pergamentrolle nochmals kurz auf und schwebte zu Harry, der sie entgegen nahm. Er war schon ganz gespannt und vor allem nervös, ob der Test ihm sagen konnte, wer seine wahren Eltern sind.

Also entrollte er das Testergebnis und warf einen Blick darauf. Und ließ es gleich darauf fallen, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

Den dort stand in der ersten Zeile:

Getestete Person: Harry James Potter (wahrer Name: Salazar Slytherin)

…

**TBC**


	5. Das Erbe

**Kapitel 4 – Das Erbe**

_Als die zehn Minuten vorbei waren, leuchtete die Pergamentrolle nochmals kurz auf und schwebte zu Harry, der sie entgegen nahm. Er war schon ganz gespannt und vor allem nervös, ob der Test ihm sagen konnte, wer seine wahren Eltern sind._

_Also entrollte er das Testergebnis und warf einen Blick darauf. Und ließ es gleich darauf fallen, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. _

_Den dort stand in der ersten Zeile:_

_Getestete Person: Harry James Potter (wahrer Name: Salazar Slytherin)_

Harry stand war sprachlos. Er sollte Salazar Slytherin sein? Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Das war doch völlig unmöglich. Oder? Er war doch ein Gryffindor? Aber halt! Hatte der Sprechende Hut damals nicht die ganze Zeit behauptet, er gehöre dort nicht hin? Sagte er nicht, er wäre ein wahrer Slytherin? Der Hut war damals nur ziemlich schwer zu überreden gewesen, ihn nicht nach Slytherin zu schicken. Hatte der Hut ihn nur nach Gryffindor gehen lassen, weil er als einer der Gründer in Hogwarts eine höhere Autoritätsperson war, als der Sprechende Hut? Und er deswegen mehr zu sagen hatte als eben dieser? Wenn, dann hätte der alte Stofffetzen ruhig ein Wort darüber verlieren können, dass er wirklich ein WAHRER Slytherin ist, als ihn statt dessen im Dunklen tappen zu lassen.

Jetzt wo Harry darüber nachdachte, erklärte es so einiges. Die Tatsache, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sich in der falschen Zeit zu befinden. Oder die Tatsache, dass er Parsel sprechen konnte. Er hatte einmal, als er Nachts nicht schlafen konnte, ein bisschen in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek über die angebliche Gabenübertragung durch Voldemort, als dessen Todesfluch von ihm abprallte, recherchiert. Dabei hatte er erfahren, dass es unmöglich war, eine Gabe die nur einer bestimmten Familie zugedacht war, wie Parsel (das nur die Familie Slytherin sprach) zu übertragen. Er hatte sich damals keine Gedanken über die Konsequenzen aus dieser Schlussfolgerung gemacht. Hätte er sich mehr damit beschäftigt, hätte die Neuigkeit seines Namens ihn vielleicht nicht ganz so dermaßen aus der Bahn geworfen.

„-ter."

´...´

„-otter."

´...´

„Mister Potter! Geht es Ihnen gut? Brachen Sie etwas?" Griphook riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen in denen er bis dato feststeckte. Der Kobold schien durch seine Reaktion leicht verunsichert.

„Entschuldigen Sie, der erste Teil der Ergebnisses war etwas unerwartet. Aber es geht mir wieder so einigermaßen. In letzter Zeit kommt sowieso ein Schock nach dem Anderen", versuchte er die ganze Sache herunter zu spielen. Was ihm aber nicht sehr gut gelang.

Trotzdem holte er sich das Testergebnis wieder zurück, das er zuvor vor Schreck hatte fallen lassen und las weiter, um vielleicht doch noch etwas Haltung zu bewahren:

_**Getestete Person:** Harry James Potter (wahrer Name: Salazar Slytherin)_

_**Titel:** Lord Slytherin_

_**Erbe folgender Personen, bzw. Familien:**_

_James & Lily Potter (verstorben, Erbe durch Adoption) 587.000 Galleonen_

_Sirius Orion Black / Familie Black (verstorben, Alleinerbe) 1,5 Mio. Galleonen_

_Asrean & Lyjadis Slytherin (nicht erreichbar, Teilerbe) 985.000 Galleonen_

_**Immobilien**:_

_Haus in Godrics Hollow (zerstört)_

_Potter Manor in Wales (renovierungs bedürftig) _

_Black Manor in Schottland (bewohnbar) _

_Grimmauldplace Nr. 12 in London (unauffindbar)_

_Slytherin Manor (zur Zeit bewohnt)_

_Slytherin Castle (unauffindbar)_

Harry war überrascht. Er erbte doch mehr als er erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich nie mit Geld in solchen Dimensionen auseinander setzen müssen. Zum Glück war unter dem Erbe auch ein Haus, in dem er sich eine Zeit lang verstecken konnte. Da konnte er dann in aller Ruhe über die neuesten Ereignisse nachdenken. Harry hatte sich spontan dafür entschieden, nach Black Manor zu gehen. Es war die einzige Immobilie die ihm zusagte. Die anderen waren entweder nicht bewohnbar oder nicht aufzufinden.

Und wer zur Zeit auf Slytherin Castle lebte wollte er auch nicht gleich herausfinden. Wahrscheinlich versteckte sich dort Voldemort. Er war ja DER Erbe Slytherins. Da erst viel Harry diese Sache ein: ´Oh Mann, das heißt ja, ich bin mit Voldemort verwandt. Also darüber muss ich mir später Gedanken machen, sonst kippe ich noch endgültig um. Anderes Thema!´ befahl er sich in Gedanken.

„Asrean & Lyjadis Slytherin sind also meine wahren Eltern." murmelte Harry vor sich hin. ´Schade, das sie nicht erreichbar sind. Aber was bedeutete das schon wieder?´ Darrien hatte ihm erzählt, dass es neben der Welt in der er sich gerade befand, es noch eine weitere Welt gab, wo auch die meisten magischen Wesen lebten. Sie wurde die Anderswelt genannt. Dort befand sich auch das Vampirtal. ´Vielleicht befinden sich seine Eltern ja dort?´ Aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit in diese Welt zu gelangen. Man musste das erste Mal von jemandem mitgenommen werden, um später alleine reisen zu können. Und er kannte gerade kein anderes Magisches Wesen, das ihm den Weg hätte zeigen können.

„Mister Potter? Darf ich Ihre Testergebnisse sehen, damit ich alles weitere veranlassen und Ihre Akte vervollständigen kann? Danke sehr." sagte der Kobold nach einiger Zeit stummen Beobachtens und nach dem er das Ergebnis gereicht bekam.

„Oh, das ist durchaus überraschend. Warten Sie bitte einen Moment, Lord Slytherin. Ich habe hier einen Brief für Sie. Er befand sich schon vor der Zeit der Gründung Hogwarts hier in Gringotts zur Aufbewahrung. Laut den Akten kommt er direkt von Ihren Eltern. Der Brief verlangt einen Blutzoll, daher können nur Sie Ihn öffnen. Bitte sehr." Damit reichte Griphook Harry genannten Brief.

Harry war zwar noch etwas irritiert durch den plötzlichen Ansprachenwechsel, nahm aber den Brief schnell an sich. Außen stand: „An unseren verschollenen Sohn Salazar Slytherin". Etwas stach ihn kurz in die Hand und ein Tropfen Blut fiel auf den Brief, der sich daraufhin öffnete. Und schon ganz gespannt fing er an zu lesen:

#Brief Anfang#

_Mein Sohn,_

_Ich weiß, du kennst uns nicht. Und das tut mir, deinem Vater, und vor allem auch deiner Mutter sehr leid. _

_Es war nicht geplant, dass du nicht bei uns aufwachsen würdest. _

_Du wurdest damals durch einen dummen Unfall aus unserer Familie gerissen. Seit dem sind wir auf der Suche nach dir. _

_Bei dem Unfall warst du gerade wenige Wochen alt. _

_Damals kam mein Stiefbruder Lucian um mir eine seiner neuesten Erfindungen in Form eines Zaubertranks vorzustellen. _

_Ich befand mich gerade bei dir, in deinem Kinderzimmer und du lagst friedlich schlafend in deinem Bettchen. _

_Als er herein kam hatte er eine Fiole des Tranks in der Hand, stolperte, ließ sie fallen und sie zerbrach. Es gab einen Lichtblitz und es öffnete sich eine Art Portal durch das du verschwandst. _

_Wir waren am Boden zerstört. Wir hatten unser Liebstes verlohren. Dich!_

_So auch Lucian. Er brachte mir damals den übrigen Trank und gemeinsam versuchten wir, dich wieder zurück zu bekommen. Erfolglos. _

_Er gab sich die Schuld an alle dem, machte sich Vorwürfe, warum er die Fiole nicht Unzerstörbar gezaubert hatte, und konnte schließlich seinem Gewissen nicht länger stand halten. Einige Monate später nahm sich dann dein Onkel das Leben. _

_Wir sahen nur noch die Möglichkeit dir diesen Brief zu schreiben, denn es ist jetzt fünf Jahre her, dass du verschwunden bist._

_Auch wenn wir noch nicht einmal wissen, ober dieser Brief dich überhaupt jemals erreichen wird. _

_Doch in der Hoffnung, du würdest dir irgendwann Gedanken über dein Erbe und deine wahre Familie machen, und anfangen Fragen zu stellen, schrieben wir ihn trotzdem._

_Aber da du das hier ja jetzt ließt, war doch nicht alles umsonst._

_Weiterhin hofften und hoffen wir immer noch, dass du auch ohne bei uns zu sein, eine schöne Kindheit, bei einer netten Familie hattest._

_Und du sollst wissen, dass du jederzeit zu uns kommen kannst und wir uns freuen würden, denn wir vermissen dich noch immer._

_Deine dich liebenden Eltern_

_Asrean und Lyjadis Slytherin_

#Brief Ende#

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er fertig gelesen hatte. Seine Eltern wollten ihn also, hatten ihn nicht freiwillig weg gegeben. Ja, sie vermissten ihn sogar. Er war sich sicher, das alles, was seine Eltern schrieben, der Wahrheit entsprach. Konnte er doch noch ein paar Flecken sehen, wo Tränen die Tinte verlaufen ließen.

Er räusperte sich, um sich wieder zu fangen und ehe er fragte: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas was ich wissen sollte?"

„Nichts, von dem ich wüsste. Sie müssen dann noch diese Dokumente mit ihrem wahren Namen unterzeichnen und dann können Sie Ihre Verließe besichtigen, Lord Slytherin."

Und das tat Harry auch gleich. Er fand es aber trotz allem merkwürdig mir Salazar Slytherin zu unterschreiben. Aber daran würde er sich auch noch gewöhnen.

„OK, ich möchte aber nur die Black-Verliese besichtigen. Für die anderen fühle ich mich noch nicht bereit genug." Anders gesagt: Die Potter-Verliese bestanden hauptsächlich aus Gold und interessierten ihn nicht weiter. Und in die Slytherin-Verliese traute er sich nicht wirklich. Nicht, solange das Problem mit Voldemort noch nicht geklärt war.

Und schon machten sich die Beiden auf, um in die tiefsten Tiefen der Bank vor zu dringen. Nach einer rasanten Fahrt mit den kleinen Transportkarren, Harry dachte schon sie kämen nie an, so lange wie sie schon unterwegs waren, hielten sie an. Harry sah auf beiden Seiten verschiedene Wappen in die Wand eingraviert. Links, das der Blacks, und rechts das, welches er als das der Familie Malfoy erkannte. ´Na hoffentlich begegnet mir jetzt nicht noch einer von denen. Dann ist der Tag echt gelaufen. Und der hat noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen!´

Also legte er schnell eine Hand auf die raue kalte Mauer, in die das Blackwappen eingraviert war und spürte, wie vorher bei dem Brief einen kurzen Stich und schon schwang das Tor zu den Verliesen auf. Hier gab es viel zu entdecken, aber dafür hatte Harry gerade keine Augen. Er suchte so etwas wie eine Beschreibung, wo sich das, von ihm ausgewählte Versteck befand, Black Manor. Und er hatte sogar ausgesprochenes Glück. Er fand einen Portschlüssel, der mit dem Familienleitspruch der Familie Black aktiviert wurde, und ihn sofort nach Black Manor bringen würde. Den steckte er auch gleich ein. Ansonsten, nahm er sich nur noch etwas Geld mit, er würde sich hier wann anders genauer umsehen, und sie fuhren mit laut knatterndem Karren wieder nach oben.

Als er sich, nachdem sie wieder im Griphooks Büro angekommen waren, und er sich verabschieden wollte, fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Mister Griphook? Könnte ich bevor ich gehe, hier drinnen meine Illusion lösen? Dann würde man mich nicht erkennen, wenn ich aus Ihrem Büro trete. Es ist ja schon um die sieben Uhr und es sind bestimmt schon einige, mir nicht sehr wohlgesinnte Personen auf der Suche nach mir." grinste Harry den Kobold verschmitzt an.

Der Angesprochene musste ebenfalls ein Grinsen unterdrücken und gestatte es ihm. Kannte er doch Dumbledores Verhalten aufs genaueste. Dieser hatte ja auch schon mit den verschiedensten Varianten versucht, an das Gold des Jungen vor ihm zu gelangen. Von Bitten und Betteln, bis hin zu Drohungen und wie man sah, auch gefälschten Dokumenten. Und der dunkle Lord suchte bestimmt auch schon nach ihm. Die Kobolde verhielten sich zwar im Krieg neutral, aber ihm sollte war das egal, er mochte den Jungen. So jemanden wie ihn, traf man in seinem Leben nur einmal. Und er würde ihn unterstützen, soweit es ihm möglich war.

Also konzentrierte sich Harry sich und sprach in Gedanken: ´„Zeige mir mein wahres Gesicht"´. Und schon begann er sich zu verändern. Er wuchs auf ca. 1,85 m und sah nun eigentlich aus, wie sein Vampir Darrien. Auch wenn er 5 cm kleiner war als dieser. Er hatte schulterlange, schwarze Haare mit roten Stränchen und einen Körper mit leichtem Muskelansatz. Seine Haut war leicht blass, sie würde nach der Umwandlung noch heller werden. Ansonsten hatte er nur noch statt Darriens blutroten, strahlend saphir-blaue Augen. ´Gut so!´, dachte sich Salazar ab hier werde ich Harry nur noch Salazar oder Sal nennen, nachdem er sich einen Spiegel heraufbeschworen und sich begutachtet hatte. ´So löse ich draußen wenigstes keine Massenpanik aus. Und erkennen wird mich so auch niemand. Aber ich muss mir neue Kleidung kaufen. Die hier ist zwar nicht eng, dafür hätte er erst die Ausmaße seines „Cousin" annehmen müssen, aber durch mein Wachstum ist auf jeden Fall die Hose etwas kurz geworden.´

Also verabschiedete er sich von dem Kobold. Aber als er schon halb aus der Türe getreten war, drehte er sich nochmal um. Und fragte etwas, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte: „Mister Griphook? Woher haben sie eigentlich erfahren, dass ich ein Vampir bin?"

Jetzt grinste der Kobold wirklich und mit dem Ausruf „Berufsgeheimnis!" fiel die Türe vor seiner Nase ins Schloss.


	6. Versteckspiel I

**Kapitel 5 – Versteckspiel I**

Salazar starrte noch etwas perplex die geschlossene Türe an, bis er realisierte, dass er wohl keine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen würde und er entlassen war. ´Na dann eben nicht! Geheimniskrämer! Aber trotzdem sehr hilfreich.´ machte er sich Gedanken über den Kobold. ´Auch wenn er bestimmt nur so freundlich war, weil ich ihn nicht wie etwas Minderwertigeres behandelt habe. Aber mir soll´s Recht sein.´

Und so machte Salazar sich auf den Weg, raus aus Gringotts in die Winkelgasse, in der schon einige Leute fleißig beim Einkaufen waren. Fast so, als hätte nicht erst vor wenigen Stunden ein Angriff in der Nähe stattgefunden, wuselten sie munter durch die Gegend. ´Menschen können ja so naiv sein!´ dachte sich Sal kopfschüttelnd und machte sich auf den Weg um sich neu ein zu kleiden. Denn er hab schon ein komisches Bild ab mit seiner Hochwasser-Hose und dem schlabbrigen T-Shirt. Er fiel auf wie ein Bunter Hund! Und das musste dringend geändert werden. Die Leute warfen ihm schon merkwürdige Blicke zu und er konnte es sich momentan nicht leisten, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Und so führte sein erster Weg direkt zu Madam Malkins um sich dort erst einmal eine Grundausstattung zu besorgen.

Die Verkäuferin dort war zu Anfang noch etwas skeptisch, als sie den jungen Mann in den alten, abgetragenen „Fetzen" begrüßte und dieser auch noch seinen gesamten Einkauf in den feinsten und teuersten Stoffen verlangte. Er machte auf sie nicht den Eindruck, sich das überhaupt leisten zu können, wie sie ihm mit einem Blick auf sein heruntergekommenes Aussehen versuchte klar zu machen. Doch ein Blick in die kalten blauen Augen und sie wusste, sie sollte lieber machen, was er verlangte. Also machte sie sich an die Arbeit und suchte alles Verlangte zusammen, auch wenn sie ihn für einen Betrüger hielt und er sich ihre Ware bestimmt irgendwie erschleichen wollte. Aber sie würde diesem Jungen mit dem, zugegebenermaßen, einschüchternden Blick, nicht ihre kostbare Ware aushändigen, bevor sie nicht das Geld hatte.

Aber ihre Sorgen waren grundlos, denn sobald alles eingepackt war, zog er einen großen Sack mit Galleonen hervor und reichte ihr mit kaltem Blick das benötigte Geld über das Tresen, nahm sich wortlos seinen Einkauf, verschwand in einer der Umkleidekabinen und zog sich ein neues Outfit an.

Als er wieder herauskam hatte er eine schwarze Drachenlederhose, schwarze Drachenlederstiefel, ein dunkelgrünes Seidenhemd und darüber ein ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang an und sah, in den Augen der faszinierten Verkäuferin, einfach nur atemberaubend aus. Jetzt sah er nicht mehr wie ein Obdachloser, sondern wie jemand, der mit Geld nur so um sich werfen könnte aus. ´Da sah man es mal wieder: Kleidung machte Leute!´ Und mit einer kühlen Verabschiedung verschwand er auch schon aus dem Laden. ´So kann man sich täuschen´, dachte sich noch die Verkäuferin seufzend, als sie ihm nach sah. ´Der kommt bestimmt nicht mehr so schnell wieder.´

Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr Kunde alle ihre Gedanken gehört hatte.

Salazar trat leicht genervt aus dem Laden. ´Wie konnte diese Frau mich als einen Betrüger sehen. Ich werde immer meine Sachen bezahlen, ansonsten würde ich sie mir nicht aussuchen! Pah! Aber Recht hat sie in einem: In dem Laden war ich höchstwahrscheinlich das letzte Mal.´

So machte er sich wieder auf den Weg, bis er einige Gestalten entdeckte, die sich suchend umsahen und nebenher miteinander flüsterten. Unter ihnen konnte er Snape, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt und die Weasleys sowie Granger erkennen. Nur die Zwillinge, Bill und Charlie sah er nicht. ´Na wenn die nicht auf der Suche nach jemanden sind.´ dachte sich Sal amüsiert. ´Mal sehen, was sie so zu flüstern haben.´

Also schlich er sich zu der Gruppe, um es heraus zu finden. Er stellte sich ganz in ihre Nähe, tat so als schaute er sich ganz interessiert den Inhalt eines Schaufensters an und spitze die Ohren.

„Wieso muss das Balg auch immer Probleme machen. Als ob es nicht schon eine Zumutung gewesen wäre, ihn immer während den Ferien auf zu nehmen! Nein, jetzt müssen wir ihn auch noch suchen!" sagte gerade Molly Weasley. „Und wehe, er hat sich umbringen lassen, er muss erst Du-weißt-schon-Wer besiegen. Wenn er das erledigt hat, ist es mir egal, was mit ihm passiert."

„Warum ist er eigentlich weggelaufen, er wird ja kaum Verdacht geschöpft haben?" fragte daraufhin Arthur Weasley.

„Ach, die kleine Ratte wird keine Lust mehr gehabt haben, bei den Muggel zu bleiben. Und wir dürfen es jetzt ausbaden. Na wartet bis ihn in die Finger bekomme! Hält mich doch glatt von meinem wohlverdienten Urlaub ab." meinte Snape sichtlich schlecht gelaunt. Aber wann war er das schon mal nicht?

Plötzlich fasste er sich an den Unterarm. „Entschuldigt mich, aber der Dunkle Lord ruft. Es scheint, als müsstet ihr ohne mich weiter suchen. Ich muss gehen." Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten dissaparierte er mit einem Chrack.

„Alte Fledermaus." murmelte Ron leise.

_´Da hat er ausnahmsweise mal Recht!´_

„Wir können froh sein, dass er für uns spioniert, Ron. Ich mag ihn doch auch nicht wirklich. Er ist immer so schlecht gelaunt! Aber er ist nützlich!" sagte Molly.

„Zurück zum Thema! Er wird schon wieder auftauchen, hier braucht er sich ja nicht verstecken. Und schließlich muss er sich auch noch seine neuen Schulsachen kaufen. Also wird er uns hier in der Winkelgasse, zwangsläufig irgendwann in die Falle tappen." sagte Kinglsey Shacklebolt nur ruhig und fixierte kurz Sal, der sich weiter herunter beugte, um anscheinend etwas in dem Schaufenster näher zu betrachten, wendete aber dann den Blick wieder desinteressiert ab.

_´Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt.´dachte Sal._

„Er hat ganz bewusst die Küche zerstört. Potter wird sich nicht so einfach wieder einfangen und zurück bringen lassen. Das wird eine verfluchte Ewigkeit dauern. Denn selbst der ist nicht dumm genug, zu glauben, dass er mit dieser Aktion ungeschoren davon kommt. Das wird nämlich ne saftige Strafe geben." meinte Moody zu ihrem, in seinen Augen, überhöhten Optimismus.

„Potter ist nicht intelligent genug um dauerhaft verschwinden zu können. Er glaubt ja wir wären seine Freunde. Also wird er sich irgendwann bei uns melden oder zu uns kommen wenn er uns sieht." meinte Granger hochnäsig. Ron und Ginny stimmten ihr dabei mit einem stummen Nicken zu.

„Sein ganzes „Sirius hier, Sirius da" nervt zwar, aber wir können seine Trauer jetzt gegen ihn verwenden. Er bracht uns schließlich als seine Freunde um seinen tragischen Tod zu verkraften!" sagte Ginny, das Letzte ziemlich spöttisch.

_Salazar musste sich zusammen reißen, der kleinen verräterischen Gans nicht an die Gurgel zu springen. Er wusste zwar, dass seine so tollen „Freunde" mit ihm nur zum Schein befreundet war, aber solche Worte hatte er dennoch nicht von ihnen erwartet. Aber er würde sich dafür rächen. Irgendwann. An Allen! Das schwor er sich._

„Ja Kinder, er wird bestimmt zu euch kommen. Was mir aber Sorgen macht ist, was wir machen sollen, wenn Du-weißt-schon-Wer, Potter hat. Dann müssen wir uns auch noch selber gegen ihn währen und antreten.", sagte Molly Weasley und erinnerte sich schaudernd an den heutigen Morgen. Denn Mundungus Flecher, der die Nacht über den Jungen beschatten sollte, platzte in die Ordenssitzung und beichtete, dass das Potter-Balg verschwunden war, ohne dass er wusste wohin.

Auch sie bemerkte den Jungen, der ihre Gedanken interessiert verfolgte, nicht.

#Mollys Rückblick Anfang#

Der Orden des Phönix hatte gerade eine Sitzung um den Angriff der Todesser am Morgen, in der Straße zum Tropfenden Kessel, zu besprechen. Gerade rätselten sie, warum nicht direkt die Winkelgasse angegriffen wurde, da kamen auch schon die nächsten schlechten Nachrichten. Denn da kam plötzlich dieser Taschendieb Flecher herein.

„Mundungus, was machst du hier. Warum bist du nicht auf deinem Posten?" fragte Dumbledore schon leicht aufgebracht.

„Nun ja, der Junge ist nicht mehr bei seinen Verwandten. Ich weiß nicht wie er es geschafft hat zu verschwinden, ich hab die ganze Nacht lang Wache gehalten." versuchte Mundungus sich zu erklären.

„Was soll das heißen, er ist verschwunden? Du solltest doch aufpassen, dass er nicht abhaut! Und was ist, wenn er Voldemort oder einem seiner Todesser in die Arme gelaufen ist?" fing Dumbledore, Flecher schon fast an zu schreien an.

„Du wirst wieder deinen Platz verlassen haben, wie das letzte Mal, als du lieber geklaute Kessel gekauft und weiter verscherbelt hast. Oder du hast dich wieder so betrunken, das er genau vor deiner Nase abhauen konnte!" regte sich Molly auf. Sie konnte diesen Taugenichts immer noch nicht ausstehen.

„Ab... aber das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich hab nachgesehen, als die Muggel angefangen haben zu schreien, wo er ab geblieben ist. Er hat seinen Tarnumhang mitgenommen. Wahrscheinlich ist er damit an mir vorbei geschlichen. Da kann ich dann doch auch nichts machen." versuchte er sich immer noch zu verteidigen.

Dumbledore hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit schon wieder etwas beruhigt. „Lass gut sein Molly. Wir müssen ihn sofort suchen gehen, er muss seine Aufgabe Voldemort zu vernichten noch nachkommen. Wenn wir ihn nicht finden oder er gar schon Tod ist, dann müssen wir gegen Voldemort antreten und ihn besiegen. Und das ist laut der Prophezeiung nicht unsere Aufgabe. Also die Weasleys, Miss Granger, Mad-Eye, Kingsley und Severus gehen in die Winkelgasse. Der Rest sucht Little Whinging ab.

Ach, und Severus, mein Junge! Wenn Voldemort dich das nächste Mal ruft, dann versuch doch raus zu finden ob er den Jungen nicht hat."

Mit diesen Worten löste Dumbledore die Sitzung auf und scheuchte alle weg, um nach Potter zu suchen.

#Mollys Rückblick Ende#

„Wir sollten ihn auf jeden Fall finden, bevor ihn Du-weißt-schon-wer findet und beten, dass er ihn nicht schon längst hat. Also ab mit euch!." meinte Molly Weasley abschließend.

Das war der Startschuss, denn damit machte sich die Gruppe auf die Suche nach einem Jungen, den sie, so wie er nun aussah, nicht einmal mehr wider erkennen würden.

Salazar war immer noch leicht getroffen, von den Worten seiner „Freunde" machte sich dann aber auch wieder auf den Weg, um weiter ein zu kaufen um nicht aufzufallen. Außerdem hatte er gewusst, dass ihm nicht alles gefallen wird, was er hören würde. Die Einstellung der Anderen ihm gegenüber hatte er ja schon teilweise gekannt. Aber das sie so niederträchtig sind, seine Trauer um Sirius gegen ihn wenden zu wollen! Das hatte er ihnen nicht zu getraut. Aber er wusste ja wie es dem Lauscher an der Wand erging!

Aber es war dennoch immer wieder angenehm, unterschätzt zu werden. Denn das taten sie, mit Ausnahme von Moody vielleicht. Das brachte ihm nämlich einige Vorteile.

Sie erwarteten nicht, das er anders aussehen würde. Vor allem aber ohne Brille und Narbe. Denn die war mit der Illusion auch verschwunden.

Oder das er einen „Decknamen" angenommen hatte um unerkannt zu bleiben, auch wenn es ja in Wirklichkeit sein richtiger Name war. Sie glaubten ja nicht, dass er schlau genug war, sich anständig zu „tarnen".

´Wenn die wüssten, dass ich in der Schule und generell gegenüber anderen, nie meine ganze Intelligenz gezeigt habe und mich somit immer dümmer angestellt habe als ich bin. Das würden sie nicht glauben! Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Aber wie gesagt: Schön unterschätzt zu werden!"

´Mal sehen, wann mir der erste Todesser über den Weg läuft!´

Er machte sich auf den Weg in den nächsten Buchladen. Er wollte schließlich alles über seine „längst vergangene Zukunft", sprich sein späteres, in der Vergangenheit stattfindendes Leben herausfinden. Denn so wie es aussah, musste er versuchen, irgendwie zurück in die Vergangenheit zu kommen. Ansonsten würde Hogwarts ja nie gebaut werden. Aber darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Erst einmal machte er sich auf die Suche nach einem guten Geschichtsbuch. Mann wollte doch wissen, was man noch alles erwarten konnte.


	7. Versteckspiel II

**Kapitel 6 – Das Versteckspiel II**

Als Salazar den Buchladen Flourish & Blotts betrat, sah er schon von Weitem, wie Granger gerade Weasley Nr. 6 und 7 in den Wahnsinn trieb, da sie offenbar nicht genug von den vielen Büchern um sie herum bekam. Die beiden hatten anscheinend Schwierigkeiten sie zum weiter suchen zu bewegen, denn sie klebte praktisch an den Regalen.

´Tja, da hat Granger wohl das Ziel aus den Augen verloren.´ dachte er sich amüsiert.

´Immerhin klebt sie nicht gerade an der Geschichtsabteilung, so muss ich ihnen wenigstens nicht zu nahe kommen.´

Also machte sich Sal auf zur Geschichtsabteilung. Es war zur Zeit niemand anzutreffen und es gab hier die meisten Bücher. Man sah, dass es nicht gerade viele Geschichtsfans in der Zaubererwelt gab. Da hatten anscheinend die Zauberer und Muggel etwas gemeinsam. Aber so blieb ihm mehr Auswahl. Da sprang ihm auch schon die „Geschichte Hogwarts" ins Auge. Er hatte das Buch nie gelesen, egal wie sehr Granger gezetert und darauf beharrt hatte. Es hatte ihn schlicht und ergreifend nicht interessiert. Nun aber zog er es aus dem Regal. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf zwei weitere Bücher: „Die bedeutendsten Ereignisse des letzten Millenniums" und „Große Zauberer der Geschichte". Das war genau dass was er suchte. Also packte er die beiden Bücher auch zu seinem Einkauf.

´Vielleicht steht ja in einem davon auch was über den „großen" Salazar Slytherin, wie Malfoy mich immer bezeichnet.´ Dieser würde wahrscheinlich anfangen wie ein kleines Mädchen zu kreischen, sollte er irgendwann erfahren, dass er mit seinem Hausgründer sechs Jahre zur Schule ging. Und der dann auch noch in Gryffindor, statt in Slytherin war, auch wenn er da nie hingehört hatte. Das würde das Weltbild aller Todesser und Slytherin-Fanatiker komplett umkrempeln, wenn sie das wüssten. Bei diesen Gedanken musste er unbewusst kichern. Es war aber auch zu komisch, sich die ganzen geschockten Gesichter vorzustellen!

Salazar schnappte sich die drei Bücher und ging zur Kasse um sie zu bezahlen. Der erstaunte Blick des Verkäufers bestätigte seine Theorie. Hier kaufte so gut wie nie jemand ein Geschichtsbuch, und dann kam er daher und kaufte auch noch drei Stück von der Sorte. Aber es war ihm egal was der Verkäufer dachte und bezahlte. Dann machte er, dass er aus dem Laden verschwand, in dem die drei Verräter immer noch feststeckten. ´Also, die hab ich schon mal abgehängt, ohne dass ich überhaupt etwas dafür machen musste.´

Dann entschloss er sich spontan dazu, den Zwillingen einen Besuch abzustatten. Er wollte mal nachsehen gehen, was bei ihnen so los war. Außerdem wollte er herausfinden, ob sie wirklich echte Freunde waren, oder auch so ein abgekartetes Spiel mit ihm trieben, wie der Großteil ihrer restlichen Familie. Er glaubte zwar an ihre „Unschuld", aber Vorsicht war eben besser als Nachsicht. Also machte sich Sal auf den Weg zu „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Der Laden war mit seinen auffälligen Farben und Auslagen in seinen Schaufenstern nicht zu übersehen. Allein schon die Masse an Kunden, die herein- und heraus strömte, zog die Blicke aller Passanten auf sich.

´Na dann, auf ins Getümmel!´ dachte er sich und nahm Kurs auf den Laden auf und betrat ihn schließlich. Drinnen herrschte ein pures Durcheinander an Schülern, die sich alle vor dem neuen Schuljahr noch mit Scherzartikel eindecken wollten, um ihre Mitschüler und Lehrer gleichermaßen zu ärgern. Falls er irgendwann in dieser Zeit nach Hogwarts zurück kehren sollte, müsste er sich vorsehen, um nicht zu einem der, zweifelsohne, unzähligen Opfer zu werden. Denn manche Scherzartikel hier hatten es ganz schön in sich, wie er mit einem Blick auf die bunten Auslagen und ihren jeweiligen Beschreibungen feststellte. Und es war bestimmt nicht all zu angenehm von den Auswirkungen betroffen zu sein.

Er sah sich noch etwas im Laden um, bis er einen der Zwillinge sah, er identifizierte ihn als Fred, der gerade dabei war eines der vielen immer wieder leer gehenden Regale aufzufüllen. Er trat an in heran und beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Mal sehen wie er reagieren würde.

#Freds Sicht Anfang#

Er war gerade dabei das Regal mit den Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien aufzufüllen, da bemerkte er nach einer Weile einen stechend forschenden Blick in seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um, um seinem Gegenüber wiederum einen fragenden, aber auch verwirrten Blick zu zuwerfen. Er war sich sicher, sein Gegenüber noch nie gesehen zu haben. Also warum starrte der Fremde ihn so an? Hatte er etwa, ohne es zu merken, eines ihrer grandiosen Produkte abbekommen? Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel, der über der Theke mit der Kasse angebracht war, verneinte seine Gedanken. Was wollte er also von ihm, wenn er ihm noch nicht einmal eine Frage zu einem ihrer Produkte oder über den Laden stellte?

„Ähm, kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte er, zu seinem Ärger leicht verunsichert. Warum mussten diese Augen einen auch so gefangen nehmen. Man hatte glatt das Gefühl, in den Tiefen der saphir-blauen Seelenspiegeln ertrinken zu können. Sie zogen einen nur so in ihren Bann.

„Hallo Fred, wie geht´s?" bekam er keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Aber immerhin überhaupt eine Antwort. Die ihn aber noch mehr verwirrte. Denn woher wusste der Fremde wie er heißt? Hatte er doch kein Namensschild am Umhang stecken. Genauso wenig wie Georg. Und niemand, nicht einmal ihre eigene Mutter konnte ihn und seinen Zwillingsbruder auseinander halten. Und dann kam da einer, der das einfach so konnte.

Halt, da fiel es ihm ein! Harry konnte sie auseinander halten. Seit sie sich damals im Zug bei dem Schwarzhaarigen vorgestellt hatten, konnte er das. Es war ihnen zwar ein Rätsel aber er hatte sie nicht einmal verwechselt, in all den Jahren.

Aber das vor ihm konnte doch nie im Leben ihr Freund sein. Der war nämlich um einiges kleiner und schmächtiger. Und sah überhaupt ganz anders aus.

„Sprachlos, was? Ich dachte mir schon so was in der Art. Denn wer, außer einer bestimmten Person konnte euch jemals auseinander halten? Aber es ist schon ungewohnt für mich dir einen Schock zu verpassen. Das ist normal deine und **F**eorges Aufgabe. Nicht wahr **G**red?" plapperte sein Gegenüber einfach munter weiter.

Jetzt war Fred erst recht geplättet. Diese Namen kannten nur eine Hand voll Leute. Und das waren eigentlich nur ihre eigene Familie, Miss-ich-weiß-Alles-besser und ihr Fast-Bruder Harry. Ein Versuch konnte dennoch nicht schaden.

„Harry?" flüsterte er unsicher und ganz leise vom Schock.

„Das hat aber gedauert. Wo hast du denn deinen Bruder gelassen? Und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du meinen Namen nicht aussprechen würdest. Ich bin nämlich so etwas ähnliches wie auf der Flucht. Ja so könnte man das nennen. Also nenn mich einfach Sal." bekam er dann auch prompt Antwort.

„O-OK." stammelte Fred. Er fing sich aber relativ schnell wieder. Und er glaubte dem Jungen. „Komm mit nach Hinten in den Lagerraum. Da kann uns niemand Unerwünschtes belauschen."

Auf ihrem Weg schnappte er sich Georg, sagte schnell ihrem Angestellten Bescheid, ermahnte diesen noch schnell auf Taschendiebe Acht zu geben und zog seine beiden Anhängsel mit in besagten Lagerraum. Dort versperrte er die Türe mit einem starken, schwarzmagischen Verschlusszauber. Georg verstand zwar augenscheinlich nicht ganz was los war, aber er dachte weit genug voraus und legte noch einen ebenfalls schwarzmagischen Anti-Abhörzauber nach.

Sal zog daraufhin nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

#Freds Sicht Ende#

Er musste unwillkürlich eine Augenbraue heraufziehen. Na der traute sich.

„Keine Angst davor, dass ich euch verraten könnte? Ihr habt ja gerade Schwarze Magie vor meinen Augen verwendet. Aber keine Sorge, so skrupellos meine wahren Freunde ans Ministerium auszuliefern bin ich nicht. Dann könnte ich euch gleich mit mir als Beilage auf einem Silbertablett servieren. Schließlich bin ich abgehauen und verwende Magie außerhalb Hogwarts als Minderjähriger. Machen wir es so: Ihr verratet mich nicht, und ich verrate euch nicht. Aber eine Frage hab ich noch: Warum verwendet ihr Schwarze Magie? Auch wenn ich nichts dagegen habe." legte Sal gleich los, ignorierend, dass Georg keine Ahnung hatte wer er wirklich ist.

„Versprichst du, uns nicht an unsere Eltern zu verraten?" Gab Fred als Gegenfrage. Auch ein Nicken seitens Sal fuhr er fort. „Wir haben einen Test gemacht, weil wir mit den reinen weißmagischen Sprüchen immer etwas Probleme hatten. Sie wirkten einfach nicht so wie bei anderen Leuten. Unsere graumagischen Zauber dagegen sind um einiges stärker. Wir waren neugierig, warum das so ist. Bei dem Test kam dann heraus, dass wir beide Schwarzmagier sind, anders als der Rest der Familie. Bei uns ist es wirksamer Schwarze Magie zu benutzten. Außerdem zerrt es nicht so an den Magiereserven. Also versuchen wie sie so oft wie möglich zu verwenden. Und dadurch sind auch Zauber, wie die auf der Türe, schwerer zu brechen." Setzte er mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen hinterher.

„Aha, gut zu wissen. Fred ich glaube du solltest mal deinen Bruder über mich aufklären. Er schaut dich schon die ganze Zeit an, als ob du verrückt geworden bist, mir das zu erzählen. Er hält mich ja für einen Fremden." meinte Sal dann mit einem Seitenblick auf den anderen Zwilling.

Als dieser dann Bescheid wusste, ging auch gleich die Fragerei los:

„Warum siehst du so anders aus -"

„- nicht, das du nicht gut aussehen würdest -"

„- was nämlich auf jeden Fall der Fall ist -"

„- und was meintest du damit -"

„- dass du auf der Fluch bist?"

„Hast du etwa was angestellt?" kam es im Wechsel von den Weasley Zwillingen, die letzte Frag jedoch gleichzeitig.

Salazar musste aufgrund der Sprechgewohnheit der Beiden Chaoten erst einmal lachen. Andere irritierte es wenn sie das taten, aber ihn störte es nicht. Er fand es eher interessant zu sehen, wie eng die Beiden miteinander verbunden waren.

Dann erzählte er den Beiden die ganze Geschichte, von seinen anfänglichen Gedanken über seine „Tollen Freunde" und Dumbledore und die spätere Bestätigung eben dieser. Auch das Suchkommando draußen ließ er nicht aus. Die Sache mit Darrien und seinem Erbe ließ er ebenfalls nicht unter den Tisch fallen. Nur eine Kleinigkeit verriet er ihnen nicht. Nämlich seinen vollständigen Namen und die Namen seiner Eltern. Was den Beiden aber auch nicht auffiel.

Die Reaktionen auf seine Worte zeigten ihm dann, dass er sich auf die Zwillinge verlassen konnte, diese auch wirklich wahre Freunde sind und ihn niemals verraten würden. Denn sie waren einfach nur sprachlos und bleich geworden. Die Wut über ihre Familie und Dumbledore konnte er bei ihnen im Gesicht ablesen, ebenfalls die Rachegedanken. Er war froh darüber, dass sie auf seiner Seite wahren. Denn wären sie es nicht oder hätten ihm gar nicht geglaubt, hätte er ihnen ohne zu Zögern einen Oblivante aufgehalsen müssen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Irgendwann werde ich es ihnen heimzahlen, bis dahin lasst euch bitte nichts anmerken, OK?"

„Das machen wir aber nur -"

„- weil du unser Freund bist-"

„- und außerdem unser Selbst ernannter Fast-Bruder -"

„- und wir dir deine Chance auf deine Rache -"  
>„- nicht nehmen wollen."<p>

„Dürfen wir sie wenigstens -"

„- mit unseren Streichen in den Wahnsinn treiben?"

„Natürlich, wir wollen doch nicht, dass ihnen Langweilig wird!" antwortete Sal grinsend und in dem Wissen, dass die Beiden ziemlich übertreiben werden. Aber es sollte ihm nur Recht sein.

So redeten sie noch eine Weile. Als er sich dann aber nach einiger Zeit verabschiedete, bekam er von Georg noch ein Päckchen Instant-Finsternispulver in die Hände gedrückt. Mit den Worten „Könnte noch nützlich sein um schnell und unbemerkt verschwinden zu können" und einem verschwörerischen Grinsen wurde er dann hinaus geleitet.

Um eine kleine Pause zu machen und etwas zu frühstücken, setze Sal sich in ein Café ein paar Meter weiter. So konnte er sich auch einen Spaß daraus machen, die ihn suchenden Ordensmitglieder zu beobachten. Diese glaubten doch tatsächlich, sie würden unbemerkt vorgehen, aber er konnte auch einige andere Personen sehen, die ihrem Treiben skeptisch nach sahen.

Und so bekam er gleich mit, wie Kingsley ins Ministerium gerufen wurde. ´Und noch einer weniger! Wenn das so weiter geht, dann bleibt am Ende keiner übrig, der mich suchen soll!´ machte sich Salazar Gedanken.

Als er gerade Percy beobachtete, der einige Passanten versuchte auszufragen, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln die Malfoys und ein paar andere Todesser aus der Nokturngasse kommen. Ihnen allen konnte das Ministerium nie ihre Schuld nachweisen. Und so konnten sie alle, ohne all zu große Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, sich frei in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen, und ihn unter dem Grundsatz „Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten!" suchen.

Im Anhang hatten sie Snape, der aber gleich wieder verschwand, bevor er von den anderen Suchenden gesehen wurde. ´Aha, sieht so aus das Snape bei Voldi gepetzt hat. Und der schickt natürlich gleich seine eigenen Suchtrupps nach mir aus. Ich wusste doch, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis ich den ersten Todesser sehe!´ Er hatte sich auch schon seine Gedanken über Snape gemacht. Er hatte nie wirklich geglaubt, das Snape für Dumbledore spioniert, sondern eher für Voldemort. So wie es aussah, hatte er Recht mit seiner Vermutung. Dieser Mann hatte schon so etwas Düsteres an sich und hat keine Scheu Dumbles zu kritisieren, wenn er dachte, ihm höre niemand zu. Warum also sollte er für gerade diesen spionieren. Der Alte glaubte das zu Snapes Glück. Denn Dumbledore war zwar ohne Zweifel ein großer Zauberer, aber in mancher Hinsicht recht leichtgläubig.

Die Todesser schienen die gleiche Suchmethodik wie der Phönixorden zu haben, denn sie teilten sich auch auf und liefen in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Sie wussten ja nicht, dass sie so oder so praktisch keine Chance haben, ihn zu finden.

Also, wen würde er als nächstes ausspionieren?


End file.
